


She Came Home

by shuichisbombeyeliner



Category: South Park
Genre: Depressed Stan Marsh, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Protective Stan Marsh, Reader has a Kid, Reader-Insert, Stan has an alcohol problem, Yandere, a rewrite of a story I did a LONG time ago, but he's also in love with her bc i said so, but it's not actually hers, he's the readers best friend, i thought i got over my south park phase but apparently not, this is also on quotev and wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichisbombeyeliner/pseuds/shuichisbombeyeliner
Summary: [yandere! south park/fem! reader]after being gone for about four years, (y/n) comes back to her hometown to start her sophomore year of high school. the only thing she’s worried about is taking care of her “kid” and reconnecting with her old friends, things don’t exactly go as planned, though, especially when she finally meets back up with her old best friend, Stan Marsh.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Reader, Craig Tucker/Reader, Henrietta Biggle/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Nichole Daniels/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Token Black/Reader, Tweek Tweak/Reader, Wendy Testaburger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	She Came Home

Cheek pressed against the cool glass of the car's window, (Y/n) peers out and grimaces slightly, and tugs her cardigan closer around her as the cold air of Colorado seeps through the vehicle. The snow was sprinkling down and catching onto the window, and she could just tell that she wasn't going to be getting any warmer until she finally got home... to her father, that is. Glancing in front of her, she sees the reflection of her mother, someone she looked nothing like. Kit was in his baby seat, kicking his feet in the air as he looks at her with wide green irises. (Y/n) smiles before reaching in her bag, tugging out his favorite stuffed moose before handing it to him, trying not to notice the way her mother was staring at her through the mirror. 

Kit wasn't hers... biologically. She had literally found the baby in a box months ago and had just ended up keeping him, much to her mother's dismay. It had been an odd experience, finding him, that is. You always heard about people leaving newborns in alleyways or in the woods, but never expected it to happen to you. It was terrible, of course, but he was well-behaved, so (Y/n) couldn't bring herself to think much of it anymore. He wasn't the reason her mother was bringing her back to her hometown, though. (Y/n) wondered, faintly, if her mother could ever be that low. Probably, but she didn't want to think about it any more than she had to. 

They finally pulled into the familiar driveway and (Y/n)'s quick to unbuckle her seatbelt before grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She dashes to the other side of the car, starting to unfasten Kit as she shakes in excitement. Before she could finish doing so, she heard someone call out her name. Looking over her shoulder, she sees none other than her father, her older brother behind the tall man as he walks down the driveway to see her properly. She turns her attention away from Kit to look at the two men, her brother looking wide-eyed at her for a second before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. She hadn't seen either of them for almost four years, so it was understandable. 

"Hey, you two," she says, laughing slightly as her father brings her in for a hug. A lot of her friends had terrible relationships with their fathers, but it had been the exact opposite for her. He was just a chill guy, that was all. "You didn't invite anyone over, did you? I kind of want to take a nap first, before seeing anyone. I can tell it's going to be exhausting seeing all of them again." Kit was now in her arms as she balances bags on her shoulders, smiling appreciatively when her brother goes to grab them for her. As soon as all the bags are out of the car, her mother speeds off, leaving (Y/n) and her brother to share a look. "She's a peach, as always," Al mutters under his breath, cocking a smile as he looks over at (Y/n). She huffs, making her way up the driveway, into the house. 

"As always, of course." 

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

So much for relaxing, she supposed, watching with slight worry as she sees a woman walk into the house, short black hair and pink hat giving who it was away almost immediately. "Wendy, you were fast coming here," (Y/n)'s brother, Al, says as he pokes a finger on Kit's chubby tan cheeks. The boy whines, promptly throwing a cheerio at the older man. "I saw the car and I just knew it had to be you!" Wendy exclaims, bringing (Y/n) into a tight hug. The last time (Y/n) has seen Wendy, the girl had shoulder-length hair, so she had apparently cut it again, which was understandable considering she'd been gone for so long, though it still surprised her slightly. (Y/n) hugged her back, smiling widely as Wendy goes on about how much South Park sucked without her around. 

Being Stan's best friend for so long, (Y/n) had met Wendy a very long time ago, and they've been friends just as long. She had actually kept in contact with Wendy and Craig while she'd been away, the rest of her friends had been kind of mad at her for leaving so suddenly, but it hadn't exactly been within her control. 

Wendy sighs softly and releases (Y/n) from the hug, her dark eyes narrowed as she looks over the other girl's shoulder. Seeing the small boy, Wendy freezes and steals a glance back at (Y/n). She'd told Wendy all about Kit before she had returned to South Park, so she shouldn't have been surprised. "Is that him? He's adorable!" Wendy says, picking Kit up in her arms as the boy looks at her with his wide and dark eyes. "Yeah, but uh, do you know where I can find Stan? He was the one who was madder when I left, from what I heard from Craig, so... I kind of need to see him." 

Wendy gets an awkward look on her face, and (Y/n) suddenly feels awkward as well. She had always gotten caught in the middle of their awful relationship dynamic, but from what she had heard, the two of them were finally done with each other. Then... why was she making that face? 

"... yeah, I can bring you to him." 

That seemed like a _really_ bad sign. 

**Author's Note:**

> no, so if you were ever on quotev this might look a little familiar. I had a sp book on there years ago that I started, but I deleted it and I'm now rewriting it bc I got pulled back into my south park phase


End file.
